


I Think You're The Cat's Meow

by ZanzibarBreeze



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Warrior Cats, because like my life warrior cats is a major plot device in this fanfic, this fanfic is much like my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzibarBreeze/pseuds/ZanzibarBreeze
Summary: Yosuke was never a big cat person, but Yu was.





	I Think You're The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Fic I wrote for my lovely gf a little over a week ago... Based on my joke that Yu definitely watches Warriors animations.

He subconsciously shifted his weight onto one foot, as if the slouch it entailed would make him look like he’d belong along the midst of children and mothers outside the local bookstore. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he idly pretended to be doing anything else, but it only made him realize the time. Yosuke was hoping he would only be a bit late for class, like usual, considering he had in actuality gotten up far earlier than normal today. It just… wasn’t for the sake of school. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, instead glaring at the store’s glass doors. Maybe if he willed it hard enough, the workers would actually open the store. His head would be served at the deli if he opened Junes a whole 7 minutes late.   
Eventually, a young woman opened the door from inside, and Yosuke felt himself quietly sigh in relief. He hurried his way in, or as best he could behind the few mother’s ahead of him. Luckily, what he was looking for was at the front of the store, stacked with the other new releases. It only took him a few minutes before he was exiting the store, book in hand. He allowed himself to examine it: the dust jacket was a holographic silver, with a dark gray cat on the cover, bold text on the side excitedly proclaiming about the exclusive manga inside. He sighed, it reminded him of Yu. The realization made him blush even more than the fact he had just gone to the release of a children’s cat book, and he pushed it to the bottom of his bag.

-

It stayed there, untouched, for another four days. Until he, very strategically, in his opinion, threw his bag on Yu’s futon after school. He felt his heart skip a beat as Yu’s eyes widened at the book that had fallen out, along with loose pencils and crumbled notes. 

“I didn’t know you read Warriors.” The other boy’s tone was as level as ever, but Yosuke could tell he was excited about the development at the way the corners of his lips turned upwards. Definitely worth the ¥2000, he thought, as Yu made his way over to book, examining the cover. 

“This… Just came out this week. I haven’t had a chance to pick it up yet.” Yosuke was relieved as Yu started to talk, figuring he would be able to get out of talking about a series he knew nothing about. Then he realized he had to play the part of a fan dedicated enough to get a book in the first days of it’s release.

“I was excited for it!” He hoped the reaction wasn’t too enthusiastic for the cat book. “I already finished it- I, uh, won’t spoil it for you though.” That was a good excuse not to talk about it. He mentally praised his quick thinking.

Yu hummed, and Yosuke allowed himself some relief that his explanation had seemingly been bought. He stared at the other boy, who was caught up in scouring all the information on the back of the book’s jacket.

“You can borrow it, if you want, partner.” He scratched the back of his neck, smiling as Yu met his gaze- his eyes wrinkled slightly from the small smile that formed on his face at the offer.

“Thanks Yosuke.”

-

When Yosuke sat down next to Yu against the roof’s vents to eat his lunch the next day, he was expecting his friend to shove a tupperware container of leftovers in his face, not the shiny cat book.

“You… you finished it already?” It was a dumb question, why else would he be giving it back? But Yosuke hadn’t left the Dojima’s residence until 9PM last night. It might have been a book for kids, but it didn’t look short. “Did you even sleep, partner?”

“A bit. I was excited to read it. Thanks again.” He wiggled the book in his hand, gesturing again for Yosuke to take it. He did, focusing all mental efforts on willing away the blush that came when their hands brushed.

“So, what did you think?” Yosuke as so caught up in his thoughts that he was caught off guard by Yu’s voice. He immediately cursed himself for getting distracted. At the very least, he should have thought to ask Yu what he had thought before the other had the chance to ask him. Then he could just agree with what he said. He had meant to look up a summary after he had given Yu the book. Figures Yu would finish it immediately after he left, while Yosuke just knocked out in his bed the minute he got home. When he met Yu’s gaze, Yosuke was met with the same intense stare he’d seen when they discussed the case with the investigation team. He had figured him out- damn Yu and his amature detective work. And he was still asking Yosuke what he thought, just to see him squirm. 

The brunette couldn’t think to do anything but look at him, mouth agape, hoping maybe Yu would take pity on him, maybe he wouldn’t have to come clean himself. He should have known better. His friend must have been a goddamn sadist.

“Partner… You know I didn’t read the book.” Yosuke knew he sounded pathetic, the most he could do was pray his voice was more of a groan then a whine.

“Yeah. This is above your reading level, anyway.” Yu sounded like the cat that caught the canary. Yosuke thought that was fitting.

“Oh, shut up.” He all but hissed. Immediately, Yosuke regretted his mental comparison. He hated cats at the moment, even if Yu sounded like one.

“You complain about reading online summaries, Yosuke. You really thought I wouldn’t figure you out?” Yu at least sounded humored with the situation. Glad he thought his best friend’s desperate attempts at winning him over were funny.

“Yeah. It’s hilarious. Not only am I gay, I’m a dumbass too.” Yosuke sneered. He didn’t hiss, or anything of the sort.

Yu frowned. “That’s not what I meant.” Yosuke knew full well that wasn’t what he meant. Because Yu was perfect, and never meant anything with less than his best intentions. He would much rather have had Yu think Yosuke’s way of making a move on him was funny, because then Yosuke wouldn’t be getting the pity he was sure he was about to receive.

“Then I’m glad you thought my attempts at you were cute.” He was pissed, and he wasn’t even sure if it was at Yu, or at himself for pulling this stunt at this point.

“I did. I thought they were cute.” 

That was far too matter of fact for Yu. He knew his partner, and he knew that no matter how blunt he was, he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he pitied them, and especially not Yosuke.

“What does that even mean?!” Yosuke all but screamed. There was far too much going on in his head right now to deal with Yu being cryptic.

“It means exactly what I said. I thought it was cute.” He spoke like he was explaining himself, but Yosuke was still at a loss.

“Not how you’re thinking, though. I thought it was cute in an attractive way.” 

Oh. That made more sense, in theory. Theory didn’t stop his words from throwing Yosuke for a loop, however.

“Y-You… Thought it was attractive?” Yosuke couldn’t even bring himself to argue the fact he was cute, not when words like attractive were entering the fray.

“Yeah. Who else would pretend to be reading children’s books I like to impress me? That’s really you, Yosuke. So of course it’s attractive.” The way Yu spoke made it sound like it was common knowledge, and it made Yosuke shudder.

“W-Well… I think you’re attractive too, partner.” He still had trouble admitting that fact to himself, even while taking steps (convoluted as they may be) to act on his attraction, but somehow it was easier to admit with Yu there. 

Yu smiled at that. “Can I kiss you then?”

“Y-You don’t just ask that.” Yosuke sputtered. From what little he knew, a first kiss was supposed to be a spur of the moment decision. What he knew didn’t stop him from tugging Yu towards him by the other teen’s coat sleeve, however, and it certainly didn’t keep the feeling of Yu’s lips meeting his from feeling anything but right.

Yu did something comparable to purring against his mouth, and Yosuke decided that cats weren’t that bad after all.


End file.
